Pandora Ivanov
As the line between synthetic and organic disappears, we may transcend mortality itself, to reach a level of existence I cannot even imagine. And we will remember that this chance for a new life did not come without cost. No matter how far we advance, we will remember the sacrifices of those who made it possible. Physical Height: 4' 11" Build: short and slim. Eye color: Bright Hazel Hair color and style: Long straigh, bright red cherry tone, rect bangs covering her forehead. Skin tone: pale, pink undertones Other notable physical features: She hides connector in the back of her neck, never visible unless she wants. Clothing style: juvenile, elegant lolita. Add anything else you think is relevant or subtract as you see fit. Emotional General mood: social awkward, avoid interactions, even if she tries she fails in start a conversation. Likes: Sweet things , especially Ice cream and pancakes. Little animals like Noah, her cat. Also her pets Sara and Lewis, two cyber alligators that she builded. Kids, she tend to act like a mom and consent them. All kind of flowers, more the red ones. smart conversations ( thing that is not too frecuent.) Dislikes: Rude people and stalkers, but more those who harm children. (She reacts aggressively). Hates mushrooms and spicy food. The sensation when she is connected to another computer, it makes her feel artificial. Not be sure that she really has feelings or are just an illusion of her programmation. Skills and Abilities She can make use and abuse or the super speed or strenght, easily can lift a car or go to the other side of the city in seconds, but she never use it because she prefers act as a human. Her body was formed with nanomytes. a sustance that has inside millions of particles, like brains, that take information to all her body, causing from the most little reaction to cold to fake a jawn. She can think as an individue but also can think in different levels like a ny machine. Her body can change into weapons if she please it, like turn her arms into metal claws or guns, also cannons. From her bath she can pull and release more artefacts for attack or defense. System When Pandora was sleeping like any other human or creature, all her system is shutted down. All her circuits, artificial cells and photoelectric nerves were put to sleep in a way that all the energy of her body could be saved and administrated to be used to keep the billions of stem cells in function, her defense system.. In the precise time that Pandora close her eyes and the exhaustion win the battle in her body, for an extended amount of time, almost three seconds, Pandora’s interface implant a digital connection with all the common computers available, Connecting and disconnecting a millions of times. Those actions were in an purely and virtual way. Having access was a simple action for her system and since she started to operate like a human this routine was a part, almost a secret, inside her. During the day her terminal was using the same strategy to give her a fast information if she asked for it. With the threads still in movement, the rest of the computers were for her like little boxes without nothing inside. Feeling, the humans interacting and how those ones works with their programs and softwares like every day. Pandora’s sensors detects all this but passed it by for unless something were terrible wrong. Her body, billions and billions of magnetics pulses, electronic noises, terminals, virtual folders and data base, like a human body , works in the same. Every part taking care of itself like an individual but moving like one. Her attention’s function was always focused with every diary interaction. she had more than 3.000 levels of attention which just 500 of them were used to interact with another living form. During a conversation, or even a combat.Compared with a human, her attention was very high and all interactions were practically automatic without need to give an order. The rest of her levels of attention were focused in things more important like the administration of her energy, the internal manipulation of every positronic parts, intervention, manipulation and verification of cell phones signals, phone calls, emails, accounts creations, satellite signals even the intrusion inside the programs and archives of the NASA or any other superpotential from another country. She knews about massive weapons, new factories in construccions, black market functions and ghost accounts from terrorists. Her Terminal or nucleus read all books, learn all languages and discover all secrets that was in some time saved in a virtual terminal, but all this for her, was superficial and didn’t waste much of her energy. Part of the 500 levels of attentions she used every day was also part of her nerves. It was her only and personal reality. A way to have external stimulation, feelings, empathy, dreams, nightmares, impulses. All this and more coming inside and out randomly throughout her levels and connected with her nucleus. Giving her the idea of be alive. Breath, sleep, feel hungry, sadness. etc. Lately, this extreme attention was causing her troubles, making her think too much and too fast. In less than a millisecond she thought in 100 different things about one topic and her answer inside her was changing over and over again. Confusing her and giving her the ability to commit mistakes. be more..Human.. This happened some months ago. The mistakes. And after analyze herself for a long period. Almost ten seconds, she discovered why. Her levels of attention incremented a 30% during the last days and half of them were focused in one thing. Weaknesses She can't fly and she hates storms, specially because she doesn't know what, that excess of energy, could cause to her artificial body. Fear to be disconnected and lose her memory again. History In progress.... Current Information She is currently living with Azlariel , outside the city, after being stalked by a stranger when she was without memory. Relationships Parents: No information Siblings: Azlariel (adoptive brother and guardian) Other family: Noah. (her first cat.) Mr. Muffin ( black cat she stole from Bruce, the gerbil Batman.) Sara and Lewis, two alligators she buided when she llived in the city for protection. Significant other(s): Puck. ( apparenlty they got married first and now are dating...... ) Children: N/A Friends: Azlariel. Alixon( now they are rivals too) Rivals: Heroes Enemies: Bruce, the gerbil batman. Storylines Here is where you will link to summaries of storylines. Gallery Tumblr n6s06hBGT21rymfueo1 1280.jpg Tumblr msxu6gLyGS1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpngz8bE7O1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6s07hVqZV1rymfueo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4gcjjcepS1r3zp7ko1 500.jpg Pandora ivanov by flawed design 25-d6cbbn9.jpg Tumblr mmb9g1pK5g1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9i8fgB5nc1tbu3lso1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvm9jdJxHL1rymfueo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3a6p4uGvn1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhzyiGZ4q1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5kszj5bIm1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr md4xavxWq71r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqmq44y3Ez1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Cyborg Category:Android Category:Mun kodaris